Point-of-sale (P.O.S.) or display units have continued to gain an increasing use in retail outlets because they present articles and products in an eye-catching and easily accessible manner. They also function as a storage area for products until the products are selected and taken away by customers. As products are removed, it is desirable for the shelf to present the next stored article being forwardly tilled for easy selection by customers. Some dispensers have sprung-biased mechanisms that push products forward. Some other known display devices use gravity feed mechanisms to cause products to flow to the forward-most sale position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,997 discloses a dispensing device having upper and lower jar guides with a plurality of glass jar containers loaded on their sides through a container loading area. The dispenser racks successively feed one container at a time to the container dispensing area to thereby provide a self-feeding and self-facing storage, dispensing and display system. One drawback of such system is that loading of the dispensing device must be done manually and individually. Thus, it is labour intensive and time consuming to load such dispensing device at the retail stores.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,437 discloses an improved dispensing system for dispensing a plurality of products. The system includes: a dispensing frame having side walls, an upper support, and a product display area; a carton package having a weakened severance line on it bottom panel; and an opening tool associated with the frame that severs the weakened severance line on the bottom panel of the carton when the carton is moved longitudinally along the frame, thereby allowing the products to be at least partially dispensed vertically downward from the bottom of the package into the product display area.
It is beneficial to have a dispensing system for dispensing a plurality of products wherein the packaged products may be dispensed from the carton in other directions, such as from the rear panel of the carton or from the angular angle of the back and side panels.